


What We Need

by thewightknight



Series: What We Need [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Rough Sex, post sex conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is concerned that Bull isn't getting what he needs out of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> This conversation takes place casually in the middle of the tavern in gameplay. I imagine the scene taking place a bit differently.

Normally Malcolm’s brain was quiet afterwards, as wrung out as his body after Bull had his way with him. They’d lie tangled together and he’d drift off, sated. Tonight, though, although he was physically limp with exhaustion his brain wouldn’t be still. It kept coming back to something Bull had said earlier that evening.

Finally, he gave up, gave his thoughts voice. 

“Bull?” He sounded hoarse. Bull had made him beg for release earlier, made him scream. He'd have to plead illness tomorrow during his meetings if he hadn't recovered, and suffer through one of Josephine's medicinal teas.

“Mmmmm?” 

“What did you mean earlier, when you said I needed this?”

Bull’s response was immediate.

“You’re the Inquisitor. You asked for the job. You’ve taken on the responsibility. You’ve got thousands of lives riding on your decisions. You bear that weight all day. You need a place where you can be safe, knowing someone else is in charge for a bit.”

That made sense to him. That felt right. It felt one-sided to him, though. “But what about what you need?”

He felt the laugh building up in Bull’s chest before it rang out. “What I need? I’m good. I’ve got one of the most powerful men in Thedas, one of the most brutal fighters I’ve ever seen, strong and beautiful and sexy, right here beside me and I know in this room you’re one hundred percent mine. Look at you, covered in my sweat, filled with my seed, bruised by my hands. You’re glorious.” 

The possessive look in Bull’s eyes made him tremble, anxious and needy at the same time. 

“I’ll spend all day tomorrow thinking about how rough your voice will be while you’re talking to all those nobles because I made you scream tonight. I’ll think about all those things that I can do to you that no one else can.” 

Without warning, Bull rolled over on top of him, pinning him down, supporting himself just enough that Malcom wasn’t crushed by his weight, kissed him, hard and demanding. 

“Don’t you worry about me, boss. I’m more than good. You don’t need to trouble yourself on that front. Old Iron Bull is just fine.” 

A sound escaped his throat, almost a whimper, as Bull slid a hand underneath his hips, raising him up. “Another thing. If you’re thinking this much, I haven’t tired you out enough.” He gasped as a finger stroked along his buttock and then thrust into him, still sore and aching from the pounding he’d received earlier.

“No, I can’t….” His voice trailed off as Bull stilled, growling.

“You can’t what?” 

If he said stop and truly meant it, used the safe word he’d been given, he knew Bull would stop. He bit his lip, keeping silent. Bull thrust again with the finger and he arched his back, moaning, beginning to writhe as Bull rotated his finger, penetrating deeper.

“Yeah, I didn’t think so.”

By the time Bull was truly finished with him, he was sure he wouldn’t be talking at all during tomorrow’s meetings, and most likely not sitting down much either. But it was what they both needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Since it seems I have to make a character in-game for every new Inquisitor, [here's Malcolm.](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/131855096818)
> 
> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
